


Equals

by NemesisnexusPrime



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Relationship(s), True Love, characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisnexusPrime/pseuds/NemesisnexusPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out on a a mission, Starscream crosses path with someone he once considered a lover.  Starscream is now forced to face the one responsible for breaking his spark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equals

**"Starscream?"**

Starscream narrowed his optics, while glaring angrily at the shuttle ahead. The jet had been tracing a fresh energontrail, When meeting the shuttle in the deep forest. Megatron had sent Starscream out alone, mostly for punishment after an earlier argument between the leader and his second. Jetfire must have been tracing the same trail, leading them into their unfortunate meeting. Starscream had imidentaly raised his missiles, pointing them sharply in the direction of Jetfire's position. Instead of returning the threating favor, the bigger shuttle hadn't even tried to raise his arms at the younger jet.

"What are you doing here autobot?!" Starscream finally snarled, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Jetfire gave him a blank stare, obviously not expecting the sudden question of his former partner.

"I'm just out on a patrol, Starscream" He gently answered, still not even trying to protect himself from the still pointing missiles from Starscream's arms. Starscream was a bit shocked with the shuttle, using his name with such a formality. Before Starscream could answer, the shuttle beat him to it.

"What are you doing here?" Starscream gave a snort against the shuttle, turning his head up a little, pointing his nose in the sky.

"I believe that's non of your business, autobot!" He spat, while straightening out his wings in a defensive manner. Jetfire gave a small, but gentle smile towards the smaller jet. Before Starscream could react, the bigger shuttle started to take small steps towards him. Starscream straightened his missiles as well as straightning out his wings to make himself appear bigger.

"Take another step and i'll shoot of your fragging head!" He tried to hide it, but his voice was shaking as the shuttle didn't seem to back away by his poisning words. Starscream hesitantly took a step back, while giving a bit of a snarl at the shuttle. "Stop, autoscum!" He growled, forced to take another step away from the still nearing shuttle.

"Starscream, why are you acting like this?" Jetfire suddenly asked as he finally stopped walking. Starscream stared at Jetfire's bright blue optics, swearing he could se traces of both sadness and confusion.

"What is this nonsense you useless autobot?! I'm a decepticon! I'm not committed to act any different towards you!" He replied back, sharply. Insted of giving a reply, Jetfire simply raised his helm, pointing his face up towards the sky.

'What is he doing?' Starscream wondered, as he hesitantly allowed his ruby optics to follow Jetfire's blue ones. The seeker allowed himself to fall into the remarkeble sight above them, slowly forgetting his distributed mission. The nigt sky was clear, filled with thousands of shining stars, lightning up the dark night. For a second, Starscream nearly lowered his guard, his processor getting lost in thought by the several sparkling stars above. He recognized some of the constellations from those they had been observing back on Cybertron.

They had worked together, him and Jetfire. With the common love and intrest for science, there had been several nights of talking and late night studying. Starscream's optics dimmed a bit, his faceplate heating as memories started to flow back to his processor. The bigger shuttle had once been his lover, the only other cybertronien he had seen as his equal. It had taken Starscream only a couple of orns, realizing his feeling for his partner in science.

Of course, because of his pride, he hadn't dared to tell the shuttle right away, in hope to forget his feelings. Unfortunately for the younger seeker, his attraction towards the shuttle only grew stronger by each orn. Every megacycle he spent with his partner, he found himself falling deeper and deeper for the other mech, frustrating the jet even more. Of course, his softsparked friend had noticed the seekers frustration during work, forcing Starscream to tell his partner the truth.

Starscream's optics widened a little, bringing his gaze back down to the ground. Jetfire had kissed him that day.

Their first kiss. It had been soft and gentle, but at the same time shown such love, passion and lust. A true loves kiss. Starscream had been crying during the kiss, not being able to keep his happiness in check, but he didn't mind. Jetfire had brought his servo up to the seekers faceplate, gently brushing away the younger's oily tears.

Starscream still remembered how his spark had been fluttering inside his chassis as Jetfire had brought his arms around his smaller form, gently rubbing the tip of his wings with so much affection. Starscream broke out from his trance as he felt two strong servoes grabbing his own. His helm shoot up, instantly meeting Jetfire's gentle face.

'How?! No! He had let his guard down, practically inviting the autobot to him!' The Decepticon seeker started to struggle, doing everything in his might to get away from the Autobots iron grip.

"Let me go you slagging autobot!" He screamed, while buckling in the shuttle's hold.

"Starscream, listen to me-" Jetfire had started, but was interrupted as the trapped seeker used on of his thrusters to stamp on one of the shuttles pedes. Jetfire hissed in pain, but didn't loosen his hold on the younger decepticon.

"I'll have you ripped in half, you ignorant fool!" Starscream cried, as he continued to trash in Jetfire's grip. "Starscream! Listen to me!" jetfire suddenly growled, frightening the smaller seeker to freeze in his hold.

"I don’t know or care why your here, and I won’t hurt you, but could you just listen to me for a nanoclick?!" The shuttles' voice said in a more calmly state, hearing his cooling fans kiCK in after the sudden exertion. Starscream's mouth were openeing a bit, but he kept quiet, stilling completely in Jetfire's hold. His own cooling systems we onre high drive, trying to cool down his slightly heated plating.

Jetfire sighed, pleased with Starscream holding himself calm. He off lined his optics, before on lining them again, directing directly at the irascible seeker. Having Jetfire's sharp gaze directed right at him, sent a small shiver through Starscream's frame.

"I know you think i betrayed you, Starscream, and i know your angry! Our sudden separation wasn't my intention at all! I-!" Starscream narrowed his optics, gritting his teeth at the bigger shuttle.

' It was all lies! Every word was full of lies and deception!'

"You think i care, autobot?! I couldn't care less for a mech choosing to join the softsparked autobots!" The seeker snarled at the shuttle, feeling his spark pulsing under its plating. Jetfire sighed again, waiting a bit for the decepticon to calm down before continuing. Surprisingly enough, the smaller seeker didn't say anything else, only having sound come from his heavy intakes.

"I was assigned on a mission at Tyger pax when the first rebellion broke out, and were prevented from returning to you" Jetfire paused, glaring right into Starscream's sligthy narrowed optics.

"You have to believe i tried to return to you, Starscream, but the decepticon forces had blocked both the ground and airspace around Tyger Pax. I would have done anything to be by your side, Starscream! I swear, i would have given up anything!" Starscream turned his faceplatr away, sharply, avoiding optic contact with the shuttle. He didn't want to hear about this, but couldn’t help but to feel his spark tightening in his chest.

Jetfire's grip loosened, but this time Starscream didn't try to break free.

"When i finally came back to Vos, i was told our academy was ruined by one of the many attacks of the decepticons. I-I thought i had lost you! I thought the decepticons had off lined you and sent you to the well of all sparks!"

At his pause, Starscram found himself being out of words. He remembered the orn when their academy had been reunited with the earth. By that time, he had tried to joined a a refugee camp, before being recruted by the brutal decepticon leader. He thought Jetfire had been killed, convinced by the dark gladiator that the autobot was to blame.

"That's why i joined the autobots-" Jetfire suddenly continued, sending Starscream backto the present.

"-because the thought of having the decepticons running free with your energon on their servoes made me mad! I wanted revenge for all they had taken away from me! My home, my job and...and my lover" Starscream uncontrollably raised his gaze in surprise, meeting Jetfire's sad optics. The younger seekers searched them for any trace of lies or deceit, but found none. The shuttle's optics had no hidden agenda, speaking right from the truth of his spark.

Starscreams' faceplate instantly heated, causing him to look away. Had the shuttle really joined the autobots because of him? Because he thought the decepticons had off lined him?

Jetfire slowly slipped one of Starscreams servoes, and brought his own to the now surprisingly quite seeker's faceplate. Starscream bolted at the sudden touch, but didn't flinch away. Jetfire brought the smaller'sface up to meet his own.

"You are the most precious creation to me, Starscream. I have always loved you and i always will, even though you might hate me and despise me, i will continue to love you into the end of time" His voice was so gentle, so loving, causing several shivers to travel down Starscream's back strut. The warmth from his word were enough to send Starscream's spark into an uncontrollable rhythm. His faceplate were burning hot, from Jetfires gaze, heating easily.

'T-this can’t be...it has to be a lie! After all this time the same shuttle he knew back then couldn't still be loving...not after all that had happened! He was a decepticon now and Jetfire is one with the autobots! This had to be a trick! But...even if it were, he had felt so warm hearing the shuttle's words' He had tried so hard to forget the shuttle after the outbreak of the war, but couldn't. His spark was crying, pulsing desperatly in attempt to reach for his other half.

It had hurt, but the risk had been to great to give in. With jetfire being a autobot and him being a decepticon, he knew they couldn't be together again. But meeting him now made him so confused. The shuttle still loved him, even if he was a decepticon! It was a violation of all laws for both the Decepticon and Autobot! However, it made his spark flutter with happyness and joy.

'W-why is he doing this?!' Starscream quietly brought his free servo up to his faceplate, tracing his claws over the gentle servo placed over his dental plate. He shyly nuzzled into the warm servo, feeling lubricant gathering in the corner of his optics. It had to be a tric from the autobots, knowing this would break the decepticon sic. It made perfectly sence, taking down the aircommander would give Optimus and his autobots a huge advantage. The worst thing was, it worked.

The decepticon sic have reached his limits, broken by the one and only who ever could.  Jetfire.  

However, Starscream couldn't help to flinch by the needy fluttering from his spark, reaching for Jetfire. Starscream pressed his chin deeper into the welcoming touch, feeling his spark cry out with despair and longing.  Whether this was an ambush or a trick, Starscream couldn't stop his spark from calling to Jetfire. 

"P-pleas, if this is a trick...pl-pleas just shoot me..." Starscream whispered, feeling his smaller frame starting to tremble next to the autobot. Coolant slowly escaped his optics, leaving traces down his faceplate.  Jetfire's optics widned by the sudden begging from the smaller mech.

"I...I can't d-deal with this only b-being a l-lie...p-pleas i beg y-you...-" Starscream slowly removed his servo from Jetfire's, and hesitantly placed it gently at Jetfire's chest plate. He whimpered, before looking right into Jetfire's sea blue optics, coolant drowning his own.

"My spark c-cant bare it...I-I can’t bare t-this being a...a lie! I'll let you kill me...j-just pl-pleas stop playing with me" The decepticon sic sobbed. His spark was throbbing pianfully inside his chassis, sending pulses with pain through his frame. It was to much, to cruel.

Jetfire instantly let go of the seeker's other servo, embracing the trembling frame in front of him. Having the sudden warmth consuming him, made the young jet's frame tense. Jetfire bent his helm down, slolwy tracing small comfortning butterfly kisses down the trembling seekers neck cables.

"My love for you are neither a trick or a lie, Starscream. You are my other half, my true and only love and i'll always love you! Now and forever!" The bigger shuttle whispered into the seekers audio receptors.

Starscream buried his faceplate into the bigger mech's neck, sobbing loudly by his lovers words. Jetfire tighten his embrace around the broken seeker, for the first time for so long feeling complete. Starscream's claws were clutching tightly at Jetfire's chest plate, afraid of his lover would slip away from him. Jetfire let his young lover sob into his neck, rubbing his wings in a comfortning manner to calm the young jet dowm.

When Starscrems intakes were less rapid, Jetfire slowly pulled back from the embrace, reveling the younger seeker's coolant stained faceplate. His optics were shining bright with the small drops of crystals, falling down his flustered cheeks. The bigger shuttle traced his servo across the jet's face, before bringing the trembling seeker closer. He bent down, slowly so the seeker could stop him if he wanted to, but he didn't. He gently closed the last gap between them, lovingly pressing Starscreams lips plates onto his own.

The little seeker whimpered before letting a small moan escape his mouth. Jetfire smiled in return, happy that his lover didn't pull him away anymore. He tugged a little at the jet's lower dental lip, gently asking for entrance. The flustered seeker gave another moan by the action, happily seperating his plumb lips to give his love entrance. Their glossas, for the first time in centuries battling for dominance, which the shuttle won with ease. After admitting defet, the smaller seeker let the bigger shuttle explore his hot cavern, letting him taste every corner he could find.

Starscream tip-toed on his thrusters, wanting to feel more of the long wanted kiss. Jetfire placed his arms around the tiny waist of the smaller seeker, lifting him up to meet his lips more fully. Starscreams spark fluttered happily by the action.

The little seeker pressed deeply into the kiss, begging primus he could send every bit of love he felt for his beloved shuttle. Jetfire groaned into kiss in return, returning Starscreams's passion and love with every single second of the kiss. Finally he had found his long lost lover, his one and only future mate. 

 

***Back at the Decepticon base***

"Thundercracker! Skywarp!" Megatron roared at the two seekers walking through the corridors. Both of the seekers flinched at the call of their names, instantly turning towards megatron, straightening when he came over.

"Y-yes lord Megatron?" Thundercracker stammered, slightly taken of guard by the sudden call from his leader.

"Could either of you tell me why my treasures second in command haven't reported back from his mission?" Megatron snapped down at the two seekers, who were nearly trembling.

"N-no! we haven't heard anything from him for several orns!" Thundercracker answered truthfully. Megatron narrowed his optics, giving a deep growl from his chassis at the two seekers before him.

"Send him to me as soon as you see him!" The decepticon leader ordered, as he turned and walked away. Both thundercracker and Skywarp gave out an relived sigh, when the metallic steps of their leader disappeared.

"I hope for Starscream's sake that he has a good reason for not being here!" Skywarp said, as they continued to walk down the corridor. TC snickered.

"Yeah, when he gets back, he better tell Megatron he have been involved in some kind of surprise attack by the autobots!”

**Author's Note:**

> \----------------------------------------
> 
> Just a little something i wrote a while back. I don't know if i'll be writing more, but since i really love Starscream/Jetfire pairing i just had to! (~^^~)


End file.
